Community:SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX/Welcome to Venezia
Welcome to Venezia is a game built by SHADOWTHEHEDGEHOGXX and published by SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX. He is mostly famous for his strong group, FEAR, or The First Encounter Assault Recon, but he also made this heavily scripted and well built game. The things you can do in the game include furnishing your home, sword fighting, Hunting for Veza, and having a job, among other things. This game is also a well designed roleplay game, and even hit the Front Page once when Sonic made it a free game. However, the game quickly dropped out of the Front Page, most likely due to performance problems that players with slow computers were experiencing. Veza (Currency) Veza is a currency used in-game that allows users to buy stuff in-game such as homes, cars, etc. Currently, currency can only buy you a limited amount of things, but in the future, you will be able to purchase more accessories, such as food and guns. Passive Mode Passive Mode is a mode that protect Roleplayers from being RKed (Randomly Killed) in-game. Guns Guns are a feature that will be added in the future as Sonic has yet to script them with ROBLOX's new FilteringEnabled feature. Cars There are two types of cars, called Sport and Luxury - currently, they can both fly. The Sport Car is a very fast car and it can quickly cross the map in less than two minutes. The Luxury Car is slower, but it's also balanced, so if you're planning to fly around in the city, you should likely use the Luxury Car. Furniture * Living Room - Where your normal love Seats, tables, and couches will be. * Dining Room - Where your dining tables, coffee tables, and nice chairs will be. * Kitchen - Where all your kitchen appliances will be. * Bedroom - Your bed is the only thing here - note there's only one bed. * Decoration - Where shelves and room barriers are kept. * Lighting - The tall all lamp with the white thing at the top going down in a cut oval. * Entertainment - Where TVs and an Entertainment Center can be found. Trivia * Venezia means Venice in Italian * This place is featured in a game review by Maxxz on the ROBLOX YouTube channel. * Cheat Engine can be used on this game, and has yet to be blocked by Sonic. * The Old Dock and New Dock resemble themselves a bit strangely like they were the same exact dock. * Guns and cars used to exist in the past. * Painter Man may be Sonic (not confirmed). * HoboJoe's Mom is Betsy. Reception The game has been highly praised for the artistic design of the game. BLOXikins gave high praise for its "eye-catching" and "astonishing" build, as well as an element of combat. Abandoned On 21st of October 2015,Sonic teased a picture on his Twitter account implying that Venezia was getting a makeover.But,due to Shadow abusing (means using too much) the negate/union to build stuff,The city was unable to load.So SHADOWTHEHEDGEHOGXX had to abandon the project and work on Sunset City instead.Welcome to Venezia is now just a broken game left abandoned..... For now....